


Chantilly Lace

by imnotbuck



Series: Heavy Metal Lovers [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: Sebastian teases Chris for a few agonizing weeks; Chris is not a fan.





	

Chris' hand is wrapped around Sebastian's throat and his body is caging him against the wall, strong thighs on either side of him. He's hot and solid and everything Sebastian's been missing for weeks. Chris hasn't kissed him or touched him other than this the entire night. Even now he's just staring at him with burning eyes and his beautiful features contorted into a mask of cold anger. Like hail disguising itself with snowflakes. He knows he's fucked up— he isn't an idiot. Naturally he did it on purpose. Chris is best when he's been jostled; he becomes crueler, more dominant than anything. 

Sebastian is addicted to that dominant side. The one that has no problem punishing him and ordering him around. He loves it, lives for it, and has been starved for too long. That's why he's been playing games all night.

"Care to repeat what you said at the table, Sebastian?" Chris practically spits his name, hisses it through clenched teeth. When he doesn't answer right away Chris' fingers flex on his neck. "Say it."

"I told you to hit me." Chris was joking around with Sebastian and Shim when Sebastian started brushing against Shim and being way too touchy. 

"Repeat exactly what you said." 

"Slap me daddy." He whispered it in Chris' ear when he was getting up to get another drink and Chris growled at him, dragged him into the bathroom and locked them in a stall. 

"Why?"

"You don't like it when I touch other people, so punish me." Chris stares at him curiously. "Isn't that what a good daddy's supposed to do?" Chris' entire expression darkens with want. They haven't touched the daddy subject since Chris asked him about lingerie. They've been busy so they haven't had much time to see each other which means no time to play either. That's why Sebastian's been working Chris up with texts that have him calling Sebastian seconds after they're sent. 

I want you to spank me daddy. 

I'm hard, daddy. Wanna get your mouth on me. 

I'll be so good for you. 

I'm your good doll daddy. Will you fuck me for being a good boy? 

There're big men like you around daddy. I see them and think of you slapping my prick, daddy. Felt so good. 

I wanna be fucked so bad! Please daddy. Fuck me!!

Call me names and hit me daddy. Make me cry. I wanna feel you for days, daddy. I'll be nasty for you daddy. 

Whenever Chris called to probably have phone sex Sebastian ignored them. The first time they played like this would be in person and nothing else. That's why Chris is so volatile right now— he's strung tight with desire just like Sebastian is. 

"How many guys fucked you while you were away?" 

"Two." 

"Women?"

"One." 

"Did you beg them like a slut?" Sebastian licks his lips and nods. "Answer me." 

"Yes daddy, I did." 

"You got pegged." Sebastian nods quickly. It's no secret that he loves being fucked by women wearing strap ons; he normally avoids asking because some don't respond well to it but that girl was really into it. "You probably cried like it was a real dick." 

"I did."

"Did it feel good to get fucked with silicon and by filthy juiced up hipsters?" His breathing speeds up. 

"Not as good as when you fuck me daddy." 

"Really? That's pretty sad then. You went out of your way to find people to fuck and they weren't even good enough. Subpar, huh baby?" He moans faintly. 

"Yeah daddy. They weren't worth it; no one's as good as you." 

"Sounds like you missed me." He decides to drop the act for a split second. 

"I did." He says and Chris' eyes soften for a minute. "Did you miss me?" 

"More than I can say." The sincerity of it makes him ache. "But if you think that means I won't punish you for fucking around, you're wrong." 

"I want you to." He says and watches Chris' reaction carefully. "Punish me for it." 

"Why, baby?" 

"Because I was bad and I should know better. I'm yours, daddy, so I shouldn't have let anyone else touch me." Chris' expression is one of pleasure and his body buzzes, high on it. 

"If you knew that, why did you? Did you want to make me mad?" He nods. "Why?" 

"Wanted your attention." 

"Yet you never responded to my attempts at contact. You'd send me shit and not reply when I tried to reach you. How do you think that made me feel?" 

"Angry." 

"Fuck yes I'm angry. I'm furious. For all I knew you were texting me and then going out to get fucked. Do you get how much that pissed me off?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Are you?" Sebastian nods. "I really don't think you are." 

"I am daddy." He is. "I shouldn't have done that to you." 

"Playing with me like that isn't gonna fly, little boy." His lips part on a gasp. "I should walk away and not give you what you want." Fear spikes in his blood because he doesn't know if Chris will leave him or not. He's a wildcard tonight.  
"Please don't. Please daddy I'll do anything, please don't go." 

"You're just horny." 

"No— please. I'll be good, I promise. I'll be good." Chris' hand leaves his throat to cup his cheek. 

"You wanted me to slap you, baby?" He whines and nods. 

"Yes daddy, I want it."

"Show me." Sebastian turns his head and licks Chris' palm. He runs his tongue up and down every groove and line, across and around his fingers. Chris groans and he sucks on his thumb. He knows it'll hurt more if his hand is wet and he wants it. "You want your daddy to slap you?" 

"Yes daddy." 

"Tell me why you're being punished." 

"Because I acted like a slut. I was bad and need to be put back in my place." 

"Good boy." Sebastian moans and his hips shift. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Again."

"I'm sorry daddy." Chris slaps him hard enough to jerk his head to the side. His ear is ringing from the impact and his cheek burns, flushed red from Chris' rough palm. Sebastian's cock hardens and presses against his jeans, his breath comes out in laboured bursts. 

"You want another one, baby?" Chris purrs and he nods faster than he ever has in his life. "Beg me for it." 

"Please slap me daddy. Make me a good boy again— please daddy, please? Pl—" Chris knocks the rest of the word back down his throat with another jarring slap. A guttural cry escapes him and tears burn his eyes but god does he want more. 

"There's my good boy. You know when you've done wrong and now you've paid for it." Sebastian wants to ask for another but he can't have his face marked up. Chris sees what he wants and moves his hand lower, smacks the bulge in his pants and makes him whimper. It hurts but it's so amazing. "You want me to hurt you, doll?" 

"Please." 

"You sent me pictures of panties. What're you wearing tonight?" Sebastian smiles and reaches down to unzip his pants. He pushes them down a little and shows Chris the tiny red lace panties he's wearing. There's a small black bow on the top and they show most of his ass.

"I was so happy that I was seeing you, daddy, so I got prettied up." 

"What else did you do for me?" Sebastian bites his lip and makes a show out of grabbing Chris' hand and moving it around him and to his cleft. He guides his hand down and grinds his ass against it so that he can feel the plug that's inside of him. Chris openly growls. "You really wanted to get fucked." 

"I fingered myself and thought of you daddy." He murmurs and continues to rub against Chris' hand. 

"How many?" 

"Four at first, but with a little work I managed to get 'em all in." 

"Did you fist yourself?"

“Kind of." 

"You better not have come, Sebastian." 

"I didn't, I promise. Wanted to wait for you." 

"What if I hadn't have brought you in here?" 

"I would've found a way to get to you daddy." Chris presses hard on the plug and Sebastian moans. "Oh god.." 

"I want to bring you back to my place but I can't wait." 

"Are we still gonna go, daddy?" He doesn't want Chris to just drop him after a fuck in a public bathroom. Chris looks at him with shock in his eyes. 

"You think I'm gonna screw you here then leave?" Sebastian looks away, embarrassed and slightly ashamed. "I thought you knew me better than that." 

"I, we haven't seen each other in so long. I wasn't sure what you'd want."

"I should hit you again for that." Sebastian grips the front of Chris' shirt and hangs his head, his forehead touching Chris' chest. 

"It's stupid." 

"Look at me baby." Sebastian looks up hesitantly. Chris' eyes are warm and full of want. "I want you, Sebastian. Separation doesn't change that. Did it change anything for you?"

"It made me want you more." 

"You're mine, doll. I'm going to have you here and bring you back to my apartment and fuck you all night." 

"Daddy.." Chris kisses him slowly, licking into his mouth and pushing against the plug at the same time. He whines and his cock strains against the lace of his panties. He wants Chris so badly he can taste it; honey sweet yet somehow bitter, like a sour candy. Chris nibbles on his lower lip and twists the plug, knocking it against sensitive nerve endings and making him cry out. "Please daddy. Please I want you, please.." 

"Turn around." Chris says roughly and Sebastian is fast to obey. He turns and lets his pants drop to his ankles. Chris lowers himself and drags his nose up his cleft, knocks against the plug a little. He inhales and Sebastian moans. "I bet my baby tastes so fucking sweet. I want to shove my tongue into your pretty boy cunt, doll."

"Yes daddy, please." He groans. Hearing Chris call his asshole a cunt makes him insane with desire.

"But you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to get off like that, because you were bad tonight. Those slaps? They were punishment for before— we're working on the here and now." 

"What're you gonna do?" 

"That's not your concern, little boy. You don't get a say in how I punish you." Sebastian pants, starting down a dark path that he's desperate to get lost on. "See, I don't think you really deserve anything tonight." Sebastian whimpers at the thought of being left high and dry. "But you've done well so far and I'll reward that. To some degree." 

"Thank you daddy." Chris pulls down his panties and lets them pool with his pants on the ground. Chris clamps down on the plug with his teeth and drags it out of him. “Oh, daddy..” Chris parts his cheeks and licks directly over his asshole, making him shudder. “Yes, please..” 

“Mm, just like I thought.” Chris laps at him lazily and circles his tongue, never goes inside. Sebastian whines and pushes back, which gets him a spank. “I decide what you get.” Sebastian nods.

“I know, I know daddy.”

“I can picture you fingering your cunt like a bad boy. You were set on teasing me like this, huh?” Chris asks and Sebastian nods. “Did it feel good, doll?” 

“Yeah…”

“I bet you were whining like a whore from your own fingers. Were you crying for it?” He asks in a dark voice. Sebastian nods violently. “My boy’s a slut.”

“Please daddy, I've been wanting you so bad.”

“Really? You've been wanting me-- but you got fucked multiple times by random motherfuckers.” The barely contained jealousy in Chris’ voice makes him tremble. “Sounds like you were ready for anyone.”

“I went for guys who looked like you.” He pants, desperate for Chris to believe him. He wants to be good. “The strap on was almost as big as you.”

“Did it feel like I do?” Chris purrs and Sebastian shakes his head.

“Nothing feels like you. It was good but it didn’t even touch what you do. You're amazing, daddy. Don't know why I went for anyone else.” Chris catches him off guard and shoves his tongue deep inside of him. He spreads him wide so that he can push it in and out with ease. He's already very loose from the plug so Chris is able to fuck him hard and fast without any resistance. “Daddy, mmm fuck, I fucking-- aahh!” He knows he's being loud but he can't stop himself; he needs Chris to know how much he loves it.

Chris pushes as much of his face in as he can and uses every part of it to pleasure him. His beard is excruciating and maddening, it's so good. He wants Chris to burn him so badly that he can't sit properly until it heals. He wants to be marked by him, it's an addiction. He pushes his ass back and rides Chris’ face with a fierce aggression. Chris flicks his tongue up and down until Sebastian is wriggling against the wall and making horribly desperate sounds. He starts to kiss him, his lips moving slowly and teasing him before his tongue delves in almost shyly. It's like a first kiss-- the apprehension, the want. Sebastian mumbles nothings into the air and they echo around the stall. 

“Chris, fuck me. Get in me please, god please!” Chris pulls away and kisses his tailbone gently, his face wet with his own spit. It makes Sebastian groan in frustration. “I'm dying!” 

“You're a mess, doll. Looks like you've really been needing your daddy’s dick.” He nods and pushes his ass out. “That's why you don't go fucking around. You wanna know what'll happen if I find out you pulled this again?” Sebastian can barely breath so he doesn't answer but he wants to know. Chris smacks his ass hard and his breath hitches. “Answer me.”

“T-Tell me.”

“I'll lose it; anyone who touches what's mine is asking for trouble. I won't stand for this kind of stuff anymore, Sebastian. I'll tattoo my name on you if I have to. You're mine.” Chris stands up and uses his body to push Sebastian against the wall fully. His head spins and he whimpers, nods. “Say it Sebastian. Say it right now.” 

“I'm yours. I won't do it again, fuck, I won't!” 

“That's right. I'm not gonna allow this anymore-- what's mine is mine.” Chris unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans, takes out his cock, and presses the head against Sebastian’s rim. “Hold yourself open for me or you get nothing.” Sebastian moves and pulls his cheeks apart, putting himself on full display. “Finally, you're getting how this works. Daddy makes the rules.” Sebastian moans.

“Yeah, you do.” He hears a condom opening and flinches. “No, Chris please--” Chris sighs and leans his forehead on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Seb, you've been with other people--” 

“I'm clean! I swear I'm clean!” He made sure to use condoms and got tested before he came for this specific situation. Every time they've had sex Chris has gone bare and it felt amazing, so he'll do anything to keep him from using a condom. He wants-- needs-- Chris to come in him. “I swear Chris, I wouldn't lie to you,” Chris hushes him with a kiss to the side of his neck.

“I trust you baby. I know you wouldn't.” Chris throws the condom somewhere on the ground and presses kisses up and down his neck. “I wasn't trying to be mean or punish you, Seb.” 

“I know.” 

“You're so good.” Chris murmurs and spits in his hand. He slicks up his cock as best he can and presses it to his rim again. Sebastian's arms are quivering from holding himself spread for so long but it's made worth it when Chris pushes in. It's slow but he's already wet and stretched so it doesn't hurt as badly as it probably should. Once Chris bottoms out and their bodies are firmly against each other he feels like he can breathe again. Chris pants into his ear and tightens his hold on his hip. “You're so fucking sexy, doll. Sexiest man alive.”

“Daddy..” He's blushing furiously now and can't really hide it. Chris chuckles breathlessly and bites his earlobe. “Please move. I need it..”

“You're so beautiful, baby. God you're fucking breathtaking.” He rolls his hips and Sebastian inhales sharply. “Good boy.” Chris pulls out just enough to make his next thrust harder. He doesn't waste any time; Chris puts his free hand on the wall and starts to fuck Sebastian roughly. Sebastian didn't forget how good Chris felt but his memory wasn't even close to the real thing.

Chris’ cock is big, so much so that the stretch of taking him burns more than usual. The slight curve to it allows him to shove up against Sebastian’s prostate almost cruelly and it drives him wild. Chris knows every button to push-- there's no one else that's able to do that. Chris pounds into him mercilessly and makes Sebastian wail in pleasure, his lips parted and eyes wide open.

“Fuck, Chris-- harder!” He tries to keep himself balanced despite how hard he's being jostled. Chris snaps his hips forward and hits his prostate dead on. “Oh god!” 

“Mm, that's my good doll. Take it all baby, you're my fucking doll.” Chris moans and Sebastian sobs. “You want more, baby boy?” 

“Please daddy! Please-- more, more…” He wants Chris to hurt him, mark him so that no one will get it twisted. He belongs to Chris. Chris nips at his neck and nods.

“I'm gonna make sure you know where you belong.” Chris growls and slaps Sebastian’s ass hard. He chokes out a moan and pushes back against him. He meets his thrusts until Chris forces his hips against the wall. The impact of his hip colliding with the hard wall hurts like hell but feels like heaven. Chris is giving him everything he needs all at once and it's more intense than anything he's ever felt. He writhes and turns his head to kiss Chris. Their tongues touch before their mouths do and Chris reels him in, licking past Sebastian’s tongue to rest inside his mouth. They kiss slowly, surprisingly gentle compared to the ferocity of Chris’ thrusts. 

They get lost in each other, the languid kisses and punishing thrusts, so much so that they don't register the multiple times the bathroom door opens and closes. They should be way more careful because of the fallout that will happen if they get caught. Having sex in public is more than risky but it's been way too long since they've last felt each other, so it doesn't matter. Nothing matters but this. Chris helps him move back so that he can take him deeper and they move in unison, a mass of moaning and panting need. 

“Touch me daddy.” Sebastian’s voice is nothing more than a soft exhale. “I need, need you to help me come.”

“Do you really, doll?” 

“Yeah Chris, I do.” Chris grunts and gets one of his hands around Sebastian’s throbbing cock. He whimpers and feels each stroke like a jolt of electricity through his veins. “Ah, god Chris-- fuck daddy, too good!” 

“Do it, Sebastian. Come and I’ll be so happy with you.” Sebastian nods and bucks his hips into Chris’ hands, once, twice, and comes. Chris brings his wet fingers up to Sebastian’s mouth and he licks them frantically. He groans at the bitter taste and starts to suck. “I'm gonna come in you, baby. Then I'm gonna put the plug back in and we’ll go back out there for a little while before we head back to my place. Sound good?”

“So good.” Sebastian says and Chris starts pounding him relentlessly. Chris bites down on his shoulder and fucks him until it hurts. Tears slip down his cheeks and he can barely stay standing. Chris comes just as Sebastian reaches his breaking point and collapses, falling against the wall. Chris uses his body to keep him up and kisses the nape of his neck, smooths his hands everywhere he can reach to settle him. When he pulls out Sebastian whimpers and reaches back for him, fearful that he's going to leave. “Don't, don't go..”

“Shh baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just gonna put the plug in and clean you up a little.” Chris does just as he said and cleans up the rest of his come with toilet paper. He's boneless and pliant by the time Chris pulls up his panties and jeans, almost completely out of it. “I'm taking you home now.”

“Huh?” He says and Chris kisses him sweetly. “Chris?”

“You've been perfect, Seb. That's why we’re gonna get you home and taken care of. You deserve a special treat for this, yeah?” 

“M’kay.” He mumbles and nuzzles Chris’ neck. 

“Can you walk?”

“M’tired.” Chris chuckles and picks him up.

“Alright, I know a back exit. Let’s get you to bed.” Sebastian’s eyes slip shut too soon for him to see the look of utter adoration on Chris’ face.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
